


competition│draco malfoy

by camillarandi



Series: one shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy x you - Freeform, Draco x you - Freeform, F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Smut, dracomalfoy - Freeform, dracomalfoyxyou, dracoxyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillarandi/pseuds/camillarandi
Summary: Summary: you get upset after the first Slughorn party and Draco tries to comfort you.Words: 1023Warnings: light smutHeads up: both of them is prefects and has rooms that is cut off from the others. Their rooms is connected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy / Female OC, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893817
Kudos: 13





	competition│draco malfoy

Y/N was getting ready for the first Slughorn party. She took out one of her wine red coloured dresses that was short and had a little puffy skirt, but not too much. And the top had spaghetti straps and a v-neckline. She put on some lip gloss and some mascara before walking to the party. When she got there, almost everyone was already seated. Y/N has a habit of arriving late to this kind of things. She smiled apologetically before sitting down opposite of Hermione and Harry. That was the only available place. When Slughorn asked Hermione about her parents, Y/N couldn’t hold back her laugh when she told them the story about that boy who bit her father's finger. Hermione shot her a deadly glare and Y/N raised her arms in defence.

“And you miss L/N? What did your parents do?”

“Oh, um… my parents didn’t work. They were unemployed--”

“You mean they were Death Eaters!” a boy snickered at her, but she ignored him.

“I knew your parents very well. Exceptional students. Your mother was a Slytherin like you and your father, he was a Gryffindor. I remember the fights they would have in my classroom.”

“Fights?”

“Yes, they always fought with each other. I found it quite weird that they ended up together in the end. As far as I’ve heard, they had an arranged marriage,” she furrowed her brows in confusion. “You didn’t know?”

“No, I remember them as very loving people. They would always hug and kiss. I would have never thought it was an arranged marriage if they hadn’t told it to me themselves!” she gets up from her chair and excused herself. She walked slowly back to the common room, trapped in her thoughts. Arranged marriage? But they always seemed so in love when I was young. Maybe they just grew on each other? She lets out a loud breath before saying the password and walking in. She doesn't acknowledge the shouts of her name when she walks up to her dorm. Draco follows her up and stands in front of her on the bed. She sat down, looking into nothingness.

“Did you know my parents had an arranged marriage?”

“I--” she looks up at him with tears threatening to fall. “You did?” her voice is almost inaudible and soft. He just hugs her and apologizes. He thought she knew so he didn’t bring it up. There wasn't any place he could bring it up anyways. “But they did love each other. Apparently, they didn’t hate each other in school, they just pretended so that no one found out about their secret relationship. My mother told me about it one day.”

“So they were in love all along?” he nods his head at her and she smiles. He wipes away her tears with his thumb and kisses her nose. She lets out a breathy laugh. He kisses her on the mouth and tries to take off her dress, but she stops him.

“I would love too, but I’m too tired tonight,” he fake pouts and leaves the room towards his own. She smiles to herself and changes into some nightwear before walking over to his room. She lays under the covers and nuzzles up beside him. He places an arm around her waist and moves her closer. Her back against his front. She can feel his member on her back and she moves her hand towards it and starts to run her palm outside his boxers. “I thought you said you were tired,” he says the last part in a moan.

She smirks to herself, feeling pleased with the power she has over him. He moves his hand up from her waist, under her shirt towards her breast and begins massaging it. She lets out a small gasp at the sudden touch before letting out a small moan. Now it’s Draco’s turn to smirk and he starts massaging her with more force. She accepts the challenge and starts rubbing him harder. He wasn’t expecting it and let out a loud moan. She smirked once more before turning around, kissing him.

“I think I won that one.”

“You think?” she laughs at him and starts to kiss him again. He moves his hands around her waist, pushing her closer to him. She cups his cheeks, then she breaks away from the kiss. She kisses him on the jawline, moving slowly to the neck and starts sucking on the tender skin. Draco tries to stop the moans coming from his mouth, but Y/N had him wrapped around her fingers.

He got a little irritated by that fact and grabbed her harder around her waist before turning her around in a fast movement. She hadn’t expected it at all and let out a rather loud gasp. He smirked at her before starting to do the same as she did seconds ago. He kissed her jawline, moving slowly down to her neck and started sucking on her tender skin. Her giggles turned into small moans. Draco wasn’t pleased with the small moans and decided to move slowly over to the other side, leaving wet sloppy kisses on the way. He sucked on the skin again and started massaging her breast again with his free hand. She let out a loud moan and he smirked at her, pleased with his win. “I guess it was my turn to win,” she hits his chest lightly before pressing him down against her again and their lips smack together.

He leans down on her even more to deepen the kiss. He nudges on her lower lip to ask for access, which she grants him. Their tongues dance together in yet another fight, which none of them wins. They break apart by lack of air and they just look into each other's eyes, smiling at each other. He lays down beside her again and moves his hand around her waist. Her back is once again against his front. She lets out a breathy laugh, letting the events that just happened play around in her mind. 


End file.
